1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a typewriter or similar machine having a platen turnable by means of a ratchet and a line spacing wheel and a carriage movable along the platen by means of a pulling means, on which a typing element or push button is disposed.
2. The Prior Art
Normally separate driving means are utilized for the platen as well as for the carriage; in more recent machines these driving means are step motors. The latter have generally proven themselves. However, they are expensive and furthermore require comparatively expensive control electronics.
A typewriter is known from German Published, Non-Examined Application DE-OS No. 20 59 154 in which the carriage movement, the turning adjustment of the type wheel and the line spacing are driveable by one single motor. However, this known device requires extensive mechanical transfer means. Furthermore, additional control magnets are required for activating certain functions driven by the motor. Furthermore, it is doubtful whether a typewriter of high quality can be manufactured in accordance with this known proposal. Additionally, only very low typing speeds could be attained with the known device, because the drive must be switched from type wheel adjustment to carriage movement. Inversely, this function must be disconnected after the carriage movement before the type wheel can be set to a new position.